Undying Love
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: Hermione parents are captured, and its Hermione, Ron and Harry's job to save them. But will they make it in time? But Hermione's also hiding a secret from everyone. Ron/Hermione married. Harry/Ginny married. I know sounds weird, but give it a chance.
1. Preface

**Hey guys! Well, I have to say I have written a lot of Twilight stories and a Glee story. But theres something else I love. HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!:D So here is my Ron/ Hermione Fanfic.**

The warm Australia air was breezing, and the sky was dim. Everything was quite and serene, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had just gotten home from a quick run from the supermarket. Mr. Granger sat in the living room, as Mrs. Granger was in the kitchen making tea.

She was making Mr. Granger's favorite, green tea.

"Are you almost done, love?" He called out.

"One moment dear." She gave the tea a couple more stirs, and retreated to the parlor. "Here you are dear." She handed him the hot tea.

"Thank you."

At the blink of an eye, the lights gave out. "What the-" Before he could finish, the lights turned on. Followed by the doorbell. Mrs. Granger stood up with a jolt.

As she made her way towards the door, she noticed a cold feeling in the air. A feeling of uncertainty. It rang again.

"Coming." Mrs. Granger announced.

As she opened the door, blackness took full effect.

**So?**

**I know, not the best. But trust me it will be better!**

**Comment!**

**and theres a poll on my page!:D**


	2. The Ministry's News

**Hello again FanFiction world!(: **

**I was gonna wait to post this, but I'm sick with the flu. And not to mention bored, soooo i thought 'what the heck?'**

**enjoy!:D**

**Hermione's POV**

"Mum!" Rose giggled.

I smiled, Rose's second birthday was today and we were going to go to the Weasley's (Ron's parents) house to celebrate with the family. I was supposed to be getting Rose in her birthday outfit, but I love playing with her and she loved to be tickled.

"What. What? You don't like it?" I teased. I decided to go to Rose's weak spot, her stomach. This made her laugh hysterically.

"AHHHHH!" Rose screamed with laughter.

I laughed, as Ron rushed into the room. "Bloody hell!" he smiled.

I stopped, "What?" I tried to act innocent.

"Dad!" Rose jumped up into her dad's arms -she was such a daddy's girl. Ron planted a small kiss on Rose's head.

"Are we almost ready?"

"Almost." I stood up, "Rose just has to get in her party dress."

Rose smiled, she loved dressing up. Ron set her down, and we both watch her race across the room into the closet and grabbed the helm of a seemingly random dress. "This one!"

I laughed, "What ever you want, Rosie."

After Rose was dressed, we met Ron down in the living room. Rose could hardly contain herself; she'd get to see Grandma Weasley, George, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, and James. All her favorite people in the world. Before I could reach for the Floo powder, Rose flew out of my hands and retrieved it. "Come on!"

Ron chuckled, and I smiled.

I grabbed the powder from her tiny little palm, and stated very clearly: "The Burrow."

In an instantly we arrived in the Burrow's fireplace.

"Look who's here!" shouted George, "The birthday girl herself!"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone rang in unison.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

This turned out to be a really fun night, not that I didn't expect it to be or anything, it was just really fun.

Molly surprised Rose with a huge cake, her favorite red velvet with pink icing -her dream cake. Rose opened all of her presents, and got way more than she dreamed of. Usually by now this would have been the point at the party, where I'd be falling asleep. But not this time.

The only people that were still present were Harry, Ginny, James, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, and George. Everyone else seemed to have wondered off home or to bed.

For the past half hour, we all have been jumping around dancing, including Molly and Arthur. Everyone was having such a good time.

"Hermione." Ginny pointed towards the couch, she obviously wanted a rest. I nodded and kissed Ron on the cheek. He let go of me and started dancing with Rose.

"Sorry, just the baby and I need a rest." Ginny rubbed her stomach, she was around two months pregnant, and her petite frame was already showing signs of her obvious pregnancy.

"But isn't it marvelous? Knowing you and Harry are bringing another child into this world?" Ginny looked over to Harry to find him and James dancing.

"We'll I can't say he's horrid. He's the perfect father, and there's no one else I rather share a child with." Ginny smiled.

"I know what you mean, Ron's amazing." I chuckled, "Everything is perfect. But sometimes I wonder-" I was interrupted by a letter flying through the window and landing on the table. Everyone stared for a moment, and Arthur cleared his throat and read it.

"Oh my-" His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"What's wrong dad?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, I-" Arthur handed the letter to Molly, who read it out loud:

_"Dear Hermione Weasley, _

_We are sad to report that something has happened._

_Your parents, Benjamin and Helena Granger, have been kidnapped. This was just reported hours ago._

_We need you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Harry James Potter, to report to the Ministry tomorrow morning._

_We send our deepest sympathy._

_The Ministry."_

I froze, my parent were...kidnapped?

Who? How? When? What?

How could this be happening? A million thoughts were going through my head. I looked up to find everyone staring at me unable to figure out what to say.

Thankfully Harry broke the silence, "Fleur take Rose and James upstairs. Make sure they're dressed and ready for bed. Take them to Ron's old room."

Fleur nodded, and did as she was told.

I could feel Ginny's arm around me, hugging me.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"They do as they were told, they will go to the ministry tomorrow morning." Arthur announced.

"But why do they want all of us?" I asked, "It was my parents who were taken." My voice cracked.

"I don't know. But that's what we're going to find out." Harry stated.

Ron still silent looked at me with full sympathy. I ran over to him, and cried in his shoulder. Letting the tears fall that I was holding back. I could feel his hand rubbing my head.

"Mum, can Rose stay here tonight?" Ron asked.

"Of course, dear." Molly nodded.

"Then I think it's time we go. Harry will meet you at your house, eight sharp."

Harry nodded, and Ron led me to the fireplace. I gave a half wave as Ron and I disappeared into the darkness.

**Okay, not the best. But trust me, it will get better!(:**

**Comment!  
**

**and vote on my poll! **


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Thanks for the comment guys!(: I love comments and it encourages me to write faster! Sooo, I'm not sick anymore! Sure, I missed 3 days of school but its worth it considering I'M BETTER!:D**

**Here it is! Enjoy!:D**

**Hermione's POV**

My stomach is in knots.

Why me?

Why my parents?

Ever since the fight at Hogwarts, when Voldemort was defeated, my parents and I have been really close. Even before that, before I oblivated their memory, we were close. I couldn't get that outta my head so I worked hard for months and finally found a spell that regained the memory that you oblivated. So everything has been good, they approved of my marriage to Ron. They actually adored Ron, especially my mum.

"You know sweetie, I always pictured you with a bulky type of man. But I do like Ron; he's a very strapping young gentleman." When Rose was first born, my parents couldn't have been more delighted. Mum nearly fainted, and dad was pink face with happiness.

"Holy shit!" Dad screamed. Ron chuckled as my dad eyes stood wide in shock. I had given birth to a half-blood beauty.

I quickly shook the smile that started taking residence on my face.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

I stood up from the dainty little chair I was sitting on in the parlor.

"Of course I am." I had to act tough, I could get through this. I knew how much Ron hated seeing me upset, so for him, and me, I could be strong.

"You don't have to act tough for me, Hermione. I love you no matter what." He pushed my bushy brown hair behind my ear, and kissed my lips. It tasted sweet, it tasted like Ron.

I nodded, and a single tear slipped away from my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"We will get them back." Ron smiled.

After taking a while to get ready, Ron and I met Harry at his house. We all took turns saying goodbye to Ginny and James. As expected, Harry took a little longer. Kissing Ginny, her stomach, and James.

Before we left I insisted at stopping at the Burrow to say goodbye to Rose. Ron agreed, and Harry didn't object.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley welcomed me with open arms as we entered the Burrow.

"Hello Molly, is Rose upstairs?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Ron's old room."

I headed upstairs, Ron's wasn't that far up. I turned around to find just Ron following me; Harry must have stayed downstairs with Mrs. Weasley. Suddenly his hand found mine, and we entered the old room.

Rose lay on her bed, looking at picture books. I chuckled; even at two-years-old she found a love for books -just like me.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose smiled.

I quickly rushed over to my little darling. She was so beautiful, it was like if you cut Ron and me in half, you'd get Rose. Her face was the same as mine, exactly. Only I had my father's nose, Rose honestly had my mother's. Her eyes, were the exact same as mine, a deep chocolate brown. Her mouth looked like Ron's, not too thin yet not huge. Her hair was longer and was a fiery red, as a Weasley usually had.

I quickly snapped out of my gaze, when I noticed Rose staring at me. "Mum, are you okay? You look out of it."

I smiled; her vocabulary was very good for a two-year-old.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Dad and I just came up here to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Her eyes became doe-like.

"Mum and I have a little business we have to take care of for-work pumpkin." Ron explained as he ruffled Rose's curls.

I propped myself onto the bed, as Rose laid her head on my chest. "We just wanted to let you know that we love you and we won't be gone long. We'll send you letters with Uncle Harry's new owl, Alcyone."

"Do you promise?" whimpered Rose.

I bit my lip; it was going to be hard leaving her…And who knew how long it would take? We could be gone for a week to a year. It was completely unpredictable. I looked at Ron and searched his eyes for answers.

"Of course." Ron smiled. "Come on Rose, no one can keep your Mum and me away from you."

I nodded, and Rose seemed convinced.

After another five minutes worth of heartfelt family moments, Ron and I knew they sooner we leave the sooner we'd return. So we said goodbye to everyone, and left for the Ministry. Even though we were never told we had to retrieve my parents, we all knew that's exactly why the Minister called us in. Ron, and Harry were just starting their jobs as Aurors, and ever since the whole 'Harry defeated Voldemort with the help of friends, Ron and Hermione' business, we were always first on the list to solve 'mysteries' so to speak.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Department of Mysteries was very cold, not the kind of place you want to be. Harry, Ron and I sat in the pews as the Minister spoke.

"So you got our letter? I'm very sorry about your parents, Mrs. Weasley, it is such a shame. Muggles or not. Anyway, I think you already have an idea of what I'm about to ask you." Alec Wood, the Minister of Magic asked.

Alec Wood took over after Voldemort. Voldemort had managed to kill former Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, and once Voldemort took his spot and was then defeated, Alec Wood stepped in. Alec Wood is also the father of Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood was the Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yes, Minister. And we accept, there is no way we could not." Harry agreed.

"Excellent. Now we only have a few leads. First of all, and this may be shocking, but Hermione we know who took your parents and where they took them-"

"Who?" I choked out, Ron suddenly grabbed my hand.

Wood sighed, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What? Impossible!" Ron stood. "My mum killed her years ago!"

"Mr. Weasley please take a seat-" As Ron obeyed, Wood continued "I know, that's what we thought. But apparently, she had a charm or something; it has yet to be determined what. But she had a secret. A secret that helped save her from death."

I wanted to say so many things, but I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't get anything out, not pep.

"Unbelievable." Ron huffed.

"You also said you know where she took them?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. My sources tell me that they were taking to America. We are not sure where exactly, but that's all we know." Wood announced. "Now, you can leave right away. We can't waste any time."

We all nodded, and started towards the elevator.

"It will be okay, Mione." Ron hugged me with his right arm.

"No it won't." I finally choked out, "What happened to me at Malfoy Manor-" I stopped mid-sentence, swallowing hard. I noticed Ron shutter, "Is probably happening to my parents now."

"Not necessarily." Harry reassured, "But the sooner we get there, the sooner will know."

"Right, but where should we start?" Ron asked.

The elevator opened and we all took a step inside.

"Easy, she'll probably take them somewhere with a lot of people. I'd say New York." Harry answered as the elevator closed.

**What do you think?**

**Comment and don't forget the poll on my page!**

**The next chapter will probably be up next Tuesday!(:**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**So, this week we only went to school 2 days. Monday and Friday...it was like having two mondays in one week...anyway...**

**ENJOY!(:**

**Hermione's POV**

The hustle and bustle of New York reminded me of London. Part of me wanted to enjoy this town, and sight see. Explore the whole area of New York, but that part of me was taking over when I thought of my parent's kind faces.

I shivered, as I looked out of our hotel's window. Harry and Ron went to get our room while I stayed by the lobby window. Everything was so cold; even though it was New York it was especially cold tonight. The rain beat on the window rhythmically. Normally I loved the cold weather; it gave me an excuse to cuddle more with Ron. I loved playing in the rain with my little darling…

I wonder how she's doing. We've been gone no more than twenty-four hours and I was already worrying about her.

_This is going to be a long trip._ Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder; I turned around to find my husband. "The room's ready."

I nodded, "I'll be up in a minute."

He looked suspicious, "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," I smiled.

He still looked unsure, but didn't protest. "Okay, we're on the 10th floor, room 678." I nodded again; I just wanted to watch out of the window a little longer. I felt comfortable.

As Ron followed Harry upstairs, I sat in the chair right next to me. A cup of hot coco sounded good right now, especially Molly's, she made the best.

Then I noticed, a man outside, he was wearing a black drench coat, and a black hat. What a cliché. Obviously he wanted to be undetected. But from what? I watched as he was searching. For another person my guess? Just then a women in a similar black coat suddenly appeared, bending out of the shadows, she approached the man with confidence. The man looked up and acknowledged her with a nod.

_If only I could get a good look at them..._I eased out of my chair, eyes never breaking from the pair, and proceeded outside; trying to act as though I was looking for someone. I glanced sideways and the man handed the women a small package, she snarled something at him before she started walking; I followed her.

Not too close, but not too far either.

She seemed so familiar. The body shape, the wild curling hair…Could it be Bellatrix?

_Only one way to find out._

She only looked back once, and I don't think she noticed me. I made sure my wand was in my back pocket, and proceeded to follow. After a couple more blocks, I decided I should just give up and head back to the hotel. But then she made a sudden right to an alley way between two long closed buildings.

My gut told me not to follow, but how couldn't I? I could get some serious answers.

As she walked, she discreetly opened her coat and took something out. I slowly started pulling out my wand just in case she tried anything.

"Expelliarmus!" the woman yelled, turning suddenly toward me. I was caught off guard and my wand flew from my hand. She laughed, high and shrill, and started toward me as I was caught like a deer in headlights."Crucio!" She yelled again, flourishing her wand for effect.

I fell to the mud slick ground in agony. Crucio was an unforgivable curse, known for torturing your opponents and let me tell you, the torture is unbearable.

My whole body ached. I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed. I screamed.

"Think about that next time you come following me." The woman removed her hat, and the insane nappy haired woman gave me a wicked grin. Bellatrix, just as I suspected. "And the next time you decide too, you'll have the same fate as your parents." She planted her muddy boot of my chest and pressed down, stealing the breath from my lung, my eyes bugged. "You filthy little mudblood."

I couldn't respond, the pain was unbearable.

"And just to make sure you _stay down,_" she kicked my shoulder and I grunted. "Stupefy!" She flourished her wand again and everything became dark, and still.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

I woke up with my eyes closed. I still couldn't move, it hurt too much.

I noticed the pillow that took residence under my head. Where was I?

"She should wake up soon." I heard a familiar voice.

Harry?

"She better."

Ron.

They must have found me and brought me back to the hotel, but how could they find me? I was all the way in the back of some random alley.

I shifted my head a bit, and slowly started opening my eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was shaky.

I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to jump up in Ron's arms and tell him how much I loved him, but I couldn't. A muffling sound came from my throat, followed by, "...how..."

"I knew you'd get into trouble as soon as I left you. Before I got into the elevator with Harry, I came back for you. I saw you start walking down the street so I followed and I noticed you were following someone. For a while I lost you, until I reached that alley and found you lying on the ground...I thought you were dead Hermonie."

I tried to sit up, I thought I was okay. Sure, I was in pain but I didn't feel paralyzed anymore. Harry handed me some tea, which helped my throat find its voice.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days." Harry answered. "We didn't know what happen."

"What happen in the alley, Hermione?" Ron grabbed my hand, and sat on my bedside.

I took another gulp of tea, "When I was sitting by the window I noticed a mysterious women taking a package from a man. I thought I'd follow her, so I did. Turns out it was Bellatrix. First she disarmed me, and then she..." I stopped how I was going to say this.

"She what?" Ron's grip became tighter.

"She used Crucio..." I closed my eyes, the pain came back

"Filthy git!" Ron stood, and ruffled his hair.

"No wonder you were out so long." Harry was passing.

"Then she used Stupefy, if she did anything else I have no memory of it." I looked up to Ron, "But it's okay though, because we know she was in New York." That sounded stupid, I was just trying to make Ron feel better. I know he feels horrible, he hates when I get hurt.

"Okay? Hermione you were tortured yet again by that git!"

I twitched; he had to bring up that night again.

Ron's hand instantly met his mouth, "Hermione, I'm so sorry. That came out wro-"

I held up my hand, "Its fine. If you both don't mind, I just want to go to bed."

It was quiet for a moment, Harry nodded and left. Ron just stared at me for a moment, "Hermione, I-"

"Ron, its fine."

**Ron's POV**

There I go again, ruining everything. Leave it up to me to point out the worst night in my wife's life.

Great.

I decided to pour myself a drink; I normally am not the type of guy to drink a lot. I much rather have the occasional beer, when I was with my friends, but tonight I needed it. My wife's heart was breaking just in the other room, her parents are most likely dead, and on top of everything we don't get to see Rose for a while.

This was definitely not the ideal trip.

I took a huge gulp, and quickly sat down the drink.

Normally Hermione wouldn't react that strong when I brought that night accidently sometimes. She knew I had a tendency to bring up the wrong thing at the wrong time, I think it's an illness, but Hermonie understands. I rolled my eyes; I was just being stupid again. She probably wasn't mad about that; I think she's more upset about her parents than anything.

"How much longer till we can leave, mate?" I asked Harry.

Harry sat down the _Daily Prophet_ and adjusted himself on the couch. "Well, we haven't really had the chance to look around because of Hermione's condition. So I say as soon as she's better, well go take a look around. Then, if nothing happens we move somewhere else."

I nodded; all I needed was a good night's sleep. I could apologize to Hermione tomorrow, which gives her time to get over it.

God, now I was the dirty git...

**What do you think?**

**Comment and vote on my poll!:D**

**I'd say next chapter will be up by next Tuesday! Until then, enjoy!:D**


	5. Plane Trouble

**I AM SO SORRY! I meant to post this a long time ago. I've had major writers block, and school has been keeping me very busy! I'm sorry:(**

**So, ive been watching the comments you guys have been giving me. and i just wanna thank some of u for the comments that keep comign my way! thank you! it just makes me want to write more, longer, and better stories! **

**So tell ur friends, and have them comment! Thank you!(:**

**Hermione's POV**

After a few more days in 'recovery' I finally convinced Ron I was able enough to continue on our trip.

I forgave Ron for his choice of words, I was upset that night. But after thinking it over, Ron did have a tendency to bring up the wrong thing at the wrong time. It wasn't his fault, he didn't mean anything bad by it.

I wrote Rose a letter yesterday explaining that everything was alright, and that we arrived safely and sound. Which wasn't fully true, but she's two years old she doesn't need to know whats really happening. She just needs the basic facts, and that was at the moment I was perfectly fine.

Yesterday Harry, Ron and I set out in New York and looked for anything suspicious. Just as we suspected everything was fine here, and Bellatrix must have had moved to a different location. We'd started combing through the Upper East side then slowly made our way through the city to find a few wizard owned shops and rest rants, then stumbled upon a unicorn cabbie which we rode in all the way to Brooklyn and into a pub, run by who could be Hagrid's brother, for some lunch.

"Bellatrix isn't here. . ." Ron stated and I continued eating my lunch, more like inhaling.

"After she ran into Hermione she must of skipped town." Harry suggested. Lunch continued with our usual chatter and then we returned back to the hotel where we collected our things and checked out of our room and we were off to the airport.

"Well where should we go now?" I asked, looking down the long list of different states we could flying off to and various flight times we'd need to catch. We decided to take a flight instead because the Ministry advised it. They seemed to think this way was safer, and I was in no position to argue.

"Miami?" Ron squinted.

"Miami it is." Harry and I walked up to the desk and Ron followed behind.

"Three to Miami, please." Harry requested to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm not feeling too good." I whispered in Ron's ear, as I clutched my stomach.

"Do you need to sit down?" Ron was immediately attentive. I looked up to Harry to make sure we had enough time. "Our flight doesn't leave for another hour, go ahead." He replied.

I nodded to Ron, and he helped me towards the nearest seat. "Are you okay?" I adjusted in my seat, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to sit for a moment." I rested my head on Ron's shoulder, as we waited for our flight.

We chatted for a while, talking about home and friends. "I wonder how long it will be till we get to go back..."

"Hopefully not long." Harry said, obviously thinking about Ginny, James and his unborn child. I guess in a way I was lucky, Ron was here. I was with my loved one unlike Harry. But I was still away from Rose, and my parents were kidnapped so I can't say I was living the dream.

"And as soon as we find Bellatrix the better." Harry continued. I started shifting in my seat more, maybe I had to go to the lou.

"I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything I was running towards the lou. I asked one of the security guards where it was and he directed me towards it no problem.

I had to go so bad. Once I was finished I felt relived. Was that all that was bothering me?

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

We had only but on the flight for an hour, and I was already uncomfortable. I wasn't a fan of flying, I much rather apperate.

"I have to go to the bathroom, again." I said to Ron on my right. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Ow!" Harry yelped.

"Sorry!" I smile when I had realized I had stepped on his foot.

"It's fine." He laughed. I smiled, and continued my way to the bathroom.

After I was finished going, I stood in the mirror. Why was I constantly going to the bathroom? I NEVER go this much.

I rubbed my aching lower back.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered.

I thought for a moment. I haven't gotten my period for awhile...

There was a huge rumble. What was that?

I quickly made my way to my seat, I noticed everyone around me talking loudly about the shake.

"What's going on?" I asked as I buckled in my seat.

"I'm not sure." Harry said looking around. My hand quickly found Ron's.

"Excuse me, we have a slight delay. If everyone can keep calm we are certain this problem can be obtained. Thank you." The intercom announced.

I was shaking a bit but not too bad. Ron must had noticed it because he had put his arm around me. "It'll be okay." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and continued to look at the people around me. Everything seemed a little shaken up, there was a little girl about Rose's age crying. It made me think of Rose, and I really wanted to comfort the little girl but for obvious reasons I didn't.

Another loud bang, and the plane started tilting. My hands quickly grabbed the two arm rests to my sides, until the air bags fell from the ceilings.

This was really happening.

Another loud bang quickly followed, and the back of the plane was completely torn off. As if on reflex I screamed, like majority of the passengers.

I could feel the force of the plane going down.

"WE HAVE TO APPERATE!" Harry tried to yell over the frantic screams of everyone else.

I looked around, I wanted too badly. But know that all these innocent people would die?

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"HERMIONE NOW!" Ron yelled quickly after.

I looked at them both unsure, but before I could protest the both grabbed my hand and I felt the wind take me.

**So?**

**Please COMMENT and VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE!:D**

**Also, when I get a lot of reviews it only makes me wanna write more, and faster! SO please!(:**


	6. The Test

******COMMENT and VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**I thought I'd post this chapter a little earlier than I had **originally** planned because of such a long wait you all had for the previous chapter.**

**So heres the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**

**You all know the drill...COMMENT!**

**_Hermione's POV_**

THUD!

I looked around and noticed the little connived area we were in. It had to be a bathroom, not just because of the sinks and toilets, but of the ghastly aroma. I glanced up to find Ron staring back at me. Did all of that really just happen? What were the odds that half of our plane would be chopped off in mid-air? I felt numb, all those innocent people and that girl how resembled Rose were surely dead. I shuttered, I couldn't think of that. The last thing I needed was to worry about random strangers when my parents were kidnapped by one of the wickedest witches of our century, Bellatrix. We weren't even suppose to be apperating, the Ministry was strongly against it.

Everyone stood quite, not knowing what to say. I opened my mouth searching, but words failed me. What could you say? 'Oh well that sucked for those people I guess!' no there was nothing I could say except, "Did that just happen?"

"I can't belie-" Ron started.

"All those innocent people." I finished.

Harry pushed open the door in front of us to reveal Miami Beach, "We have to keep moving."

I followed Harry as he took a step out, and soak in warmth and sun. Miami, I've never seen anything like it. People playing volleyball, running, and even laying out in the sand. That sounded nice, I wish I could do that. But as Harry said we have to keep moving.

"What about all of our stuff? Money, belonging, and such?" Ron asked.

I looked in my pocket, "Were in luck." I pulled out a tiny pouch folded in my pocket.

"Extension charm?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Brilliant you are." Ron smiled at me.

"I packed some things in here just in case; everything is unpredictable these days especially for us."

"Hermione, it always is."

I smirked and handed Ron some books (twenty or so hardcover copies) so I could have more room in the pouch to search for money, "Ah, here we are." I pulled out a small ball of cash.

We made our way to the nearest hotel, and checked in immediately. We all decided we would change our clothes to something a little more Miami like considering we were dressed for New York. I changed into a white tank top and brown shorts, and put wild bushy hair into a messy bun. I felt good to be in these clothes and soak in the sun, even just for a little bit.

"What do you suppose we should do now?" I asked sitting on the bed. Ron was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Harry and I chatted about upcoming plans, back-up plans and emergency plans.

"I don't think that plan crash was an accident." Harry finally said. "I think it could have been our fault."

"How could it possibly? We were sitting in our seats just like everyone else." Ron said as he walked out of the bathroom, and flopped down next to me.

"Not us. Someone else wanted to prevent us from coming here. Bellatrix, no doubt."

I shook my head, how could Harry just suddenly jump to that conclusion? "Not necessarily Harry, it could have been anything. You can't just assume-"

"I know it was her." Harry stood, "You can't tell me there's no possible way-"

I stood also, "Of course, it's a possibility I suppose, but there's no garntee-"

"Why don't we just look around town for anything suspicious?" Ron cutting in, obviously trying to end our little mini feud.

"Splendid, well why don't we just split up. You know more ground to cover." Harry grabbed his wand and walked quickly out the door.

"Joy." I sighed as Ron hugged me.

"He's just flustered, too many things going on. He'll get over it."

Ron and I decided we should stick together. Ron was frightened to death that I might get hurt again, so he figured he could be my personal body guard. I tried to convince him I was fine and that he didn't need too, but he insisted and who was I to deny more time with Ron? We walked down 5th street right by the ocean, I breathed in the Miami air and held hands with Ron. We've never experienced weather like this before, I knew we'd have to bring Rose here one day.

The bathroom. Thinking of Rose made me think of the thoughts I had before the crash. _Could I be...pregnant?_ I had completely forgotten about this ordeal. This was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about these things. My parents were missing and all my energy had to evolve around that. But it will always be in the back of my mind. Did Ron even want another child if I was pregnant? All the signs were there that I had constant backache, headache, a lot of eating, and my period was late. . .

"What's wrong?" Ron must have sensed it.

I quickly snapped out my intense thinking, "Nothing."

"Is it your parents?"

I looked at the ocean; the waves just hit the shore rhythmically, washing up seashells and sand that all the children on the beach were playing with. It was so beautiful, "Not entirely I suppose." Ron looked at me skeptical but I continued, "Ron, have you ever wondered about expanding our family?" I tried to make it seem like I wasn't pregnant but merely curious instead.

"Well, I've never really thought about it." His face turned a little red but slowly faded as he continued, "But what's the rush? Aren't we fine just the way we are? Especially in all that's going on, there really isn't any point at it."

I frowned slightly, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. But it was the answer I was expecting, now was just the wrong time to be pregnant if I was. Ron obviously wasn't ready for another child anyway; it would be stupid of me to be pregnant. That's me, just stupid old Hermione Weasley.

"Oh," I tried to change the subject quickly. I had to know, definitely now that I've asked Ron. All I wanted to know is that I wasn't pregnant. I _needed _to know.

That's it, a simple request right?

After a few hours of looking around town, Ron and I decided to come back to the hotel. It was starting to get dark anyway, and Harry was probably back. Before we entered the building, I told Ron to go upstairs and that I'd meet him up there in a little bit. I told him I had to go buy tampons at the little shop next to the hotel. He seemed a little resistant but gave in. I made my way over there after making sure I had money in my pocket. It was a little odd thinking about myself going for a pregnancy test, I had done this only once, but it was with Ron because Rose was entirely intentional and planned. I knew I had to buy the one with the best quality, I wasn't gonna get one that said I wasn't and then I was. I got the pregnancy test and made my way up to the room. I had to knock on the door because I had realized I left my key with Ron.

"Welcome back." Ron chuckled, I could tell he was about to look at my bag. I couldn't let him see what I had, so I kissed Ron as passionately as I could. I opened my see if Harry was in the room, but he was nowhere to be found. He must still be out looking.

As I kissed Ron, I started pushing him backwards pushing him into the wall next to the bathroom door. I tried to make it seem like I was being really sexual, while I ran my fingers through his hair. Then I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Thank god that worked, who know what Ron thinking now. But man did I keep him wondering and wanting more.

I pulled the pregnancy test out and did my business.

I had to wait two minutes for the results. I looked at my watch 30 seconds left.

"Hermione are you almost done?" Ron called, "We need to finish what you started."

20 seconds.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I yelled back not taking my eyes off the watch.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked.

10 seconds.

"Nothing."

7 seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

4 seconds.

"Yeah, just hold on!" I was getting anxious.

3

2

1

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; this was it the final moment. If that test held a little plus sign inside of it, I was pregnant. This couldn't be happening; I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the test.

"+"

I was pregnant.

**What do you think?**

**I know it kind of seems like I pushed the whole pregnancy thing fast, but in the story Hermonie is really anxious and I wanted to show that.**


	7. A Best Friend

******VOTE ON MY POLL:DDDD**  


**So it's been a really long day! I'm so tired, but I have the urge to write more Harry Potter!**

**As I am writing this, tomorrow is Easter!:D I'm not a huge fan of the holiday but whatever:p This will definitely not be posted tomorrow, I'm gonna try and post this on Wednesday but knowing me I'll want to post it sooner:p We'll just have to see!**

**So enough about me! Here is the next chapter!**

**Make sure to tell other people about this story or just comment more! The more you all comment the faster the next chapter will come!:D**

**Hermione's POV**

Oh my god.

I was pregnant, the thought just kept playing over and over in my head. Tears starting pouring out of my eyes, I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't breath. Why did I have to do that? Leave up to stupid me! I hate myself.

I quickly put the test back in the box, and into the bag. I had to hide it, if I just put it into the garbage Harry or Ron would find it. I wrapped it into the bag and stuff it way in the back of the cabinet below the sink. No one would find that unless they were looking for it. I quickly tried to brush the tears off my face, and tried to compose myself. All I wanted to do was go to bed. I couldn't deal with all of this, there's just too much going on in my life.

I opened the bathroom door to find Ron watching TV. "What were you doing in there? Are you crying?" He was immediately attentive.

I shook my head, which only made more tears fall.

"Mione tell me." We hugged me tightly.

"I just wanna go to bed." I whispered. He seemed unsure at first but then gave in. I knew he wouldn't argue.

I quickly changed my clothes into more comfortable ones, and snuggled into bed. Ron did the same and laid with me.

"Whatever bothering you, know that I love you okay?" He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said as I slowing faded into my dreams.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Ron yelled._

_I was sitting in the corner of some room that wasn't familiar. Tears were rolling off my face, as I tried to hid it from Ron._

_"OF COURSE YOU HAD TO BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GO OFF AND GET PREGNANT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AND ROSE!" His face was as red as his hair, and his viens were popping out of his neck. "I HATE YOU." He yelled through his clentched teeth. "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!"_

_"But Ron!" I pleaded, "I love you so much! I didn't mean too-"_

_"SHUT UP!" He smacked my face, causing me to fall to the ground.__ "YOU. ARE. WORTHLESS."_

I awoke with a start. I looked to both sides of me, Ron was right beside me snoring as usual. I looked to the other side to find Harry sleeping as well, he must have slipped into bed while we were sleeping. I looked at Ron again, that dream seemed so real. His words kept playing over and over in my head. _"I HATE YOU!"_ I shuttered, he wouldn't say that. Would he? I slowly and carefully lifted Ron's arm off of my stomach, and slid out of bed. I slipped on my sandals, and quietly left the room. I had to get some space for awhile, also I wasn't tired anymore. That dream would keep me up for a bit. I decided I would go down to the lobby, and just think about life.

I made sure to find the comfiest couch possible, and make myself comfortable.

My life was just getting really out of hand. All I wanted right now was Ginny. I needed to talk to her about the...'pregnancy.' I wasn't ready to tell Ron just yet, I would tell him soon though. Just probably not for a couple of days. The only person I wanted to my core to tell was Ginny. She would completely understand.

But Ron did have a right to know, considering he is the father. Ugh, why was life so difficult? I can't just keep sitting here and thinking of the pros and cons of telling him. The point was he would find out eventually.

What if he hates me for it? Or acts like he's okay with it but inside is angry? I don't have the strength to go through that too! That's just another thing to be upset about.

In all honesty was having a baby the end of the world? I mean I guess the timing is a little off I'll admit but in general having a baby. It didn't seem all bad. I loved children and always wanted another one. But Ron doesn't seem like he does...

"What are you doing down here?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to find a very tired looking Harry.

"Oh hi. I was just-" I tried to think of a legit excuse.

"Thinking?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thinking." I nodded, "Wanna sit down?" I moved my legs over to make room.

He nodded, and sat down next to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Umm, you know just stuff." I started biting my nails, "Just a lot going on ya know?"

"Sure." He looked at me skeptical. I quickly stopped biting them, I did that every time I was nervous and Harry was obviously suspicious. "You know it's 2 in the morning right? What could you be thinking about at 2 in the morning?"

"My parents." Quickly shot out of my mouth, it was the first thing I thought of.

He leaned towards me a little bit, and grabbed my hands. "I know that a lot is going on right now that you don't deserve to be happening to you. I'm deeply sorry about your parents, Hermione, but if you ever wanna talk. Or if there's something else bothering you, you can tell me and it will just stay between you and me. I promise."

I smiled, Harry was such a good friend. I knew I could always count on him if I ever needed him. But could I trust him with this little piece of information?

"Thank you, I admire you Harry. Really I do. Your so strong, if I could ever be that strong... I'm just worthless. You have the power to be so far away from Ginny, James and you baby on the way too. I could never...I miss Rose like you wouldn't believe-" I stopped, I was just rambling now.

"You are strong though, how can you not see that? Remember in our third year? If it wasn't for you Buckbeak wouldn't have survived, and Sirius would have had his soul sucked right out of him. When we were looking for the Horocrux's, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead right now. I would have had no way of knowing how to break a Horocrux! You know why that all happened Hermione, why were here? Because you were strong enough to put your life in danger for the sake of me, and the world. Also if you were worthless, how are we sitting here right now? Most of the things we accomplished because you helped. Don't you dare ever tell yourself you are not strong or worthless. As for Ginny and the kids, I do miss them. They are my family! But you are too Hermione, and like them I would do anything for you. I love you like my own sister Hermione." He gave me a hug.

It took me a second to realize I was crying, I loved Harry too. He never told me this before, I felt so much closer to Harry now. I mean I've always felt close to him, but I really needed that.

"I'm pregnant." I tried not to say it but words just seemed to slip out. I looked up to Harry's face, he looked speechless.

"What?" He stared at me in shock, "Are you sure?"

"I took a pregnancy test, yes I'm sure." I whipped away the tears and tried my hardest to make them stop.

I hated to cry. I had to be strong, I couldn't cry now.

"Does Ron know?"

"Of course not! He doesn't even want another child! I asked him!" I explained.

"Hermione, I'm sure he does. It's just, it's Ron ya know? I just don't think he has fully thought about it before, probably considering now isn't the ideal time."

I sighed, maybe Harry was right. Maybe I should just tell Ron, he most likely hasn't really sat down and thought about it. "Maybe."

"I'm gonna turn in for the night." He stood up, "But just think about what I said alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I will."

Harry started walking towards the elevator.

"Harry wait!" I stood, "I'll come with you."

Harry smiled, and pressed the elevator button.

**COMMENT!**

**So what do you think?**

**Just a cute little Harry being there for Hermonie thing. I love there friendship and I wanted to show how much Harry actually cares for Hermonie.(:**


	8. Stolen

**Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but my brother passed away and it's been really crazy around my house hold! I feel bad but I had reasons for not updating! But anyway, here it is!**

**Hermione's POV**

I could feel the warm sun soak into my skin. I was awake but I didn't dare open my eyes yet. This was a good feeling, I haven't felt this good in awhile. I snuggled my face in the pillow, and felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Mione?" He whispered. Ron.

"What?" I sighed.

He shook me a bit, "You have to get up, were going for a look around."

I tried to ignore, I didn't wanna get up. Ron obviously got the hint, and shook me again. "Hermione." I suddenly felt warm lips meet mine. It lasted for a while until I finally opened my eyes, and let out a giggle. "Okay, I'm up!"

He laughed, and pointed outside. "It's a beautiful day, come on get ready."

I nodded and lifted the covers off of me. It only took me a good 20 minutes to get ready (10 minutes to brush my mane I call hair.) I noticed Harry was still in bed, but when I asked Ron about it he just told me that Harry woke up earlier and felt under the weather. Which was funny considering he seemed fine yesterday, even last night for a matter of fact.

Ron insisted that we go for a quick breakfast, and I didn't object. I was starving myself. We walked over to a little diner, a few blocks from our hotel named 'Betty's.' I ordered pancakes, and as did Ron.

"How was your night?" Ron asked.

My eyes became open a little wider, and I set down my coffee. "Oh you know, fine. A good night actually."

"Yeah me too. But a bit chilly actually."

I looked down and started biting my nails.

"Are you okay Mione? You seem...bothered." He seemed truly bothered by the fact he thought I was.

"Uh, yeah. It's just I'm not feeling too well thats all." I said as I rubbed my upper arm.

He seemed unsure but dropped the subject quickly. After an hour of more talking, and eating we paid our check and decided to walk around town. We had no idea where we were going or exactly what we were looking for. All I knew is I had to keep an eye out for anyone I knew as in Bellatrix and her gang.

"Do you think we should split up?" I asked.

"No, you know what happen last time you were by yourself." He grabbed my hand as we walked along the boulevard.

"Honestly Ronald? I am fully capable of being on my own. Once and awhile even the best get hurt, you can't always assume I will."

"I suppose your right, but your staying with me for now." He wouldn't budge and I was in no mood to argue. "Have you written Rose lately?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes actually yesterday morning." I thought about the letter, I explained to Rose we'd be home shortly and everything else. Rose never wrote back for obvious reasons, she's too young.

"That's good, I bet she really misses us. I sure do." He smiled.

"Yeah I do too." I turned my head to look at the ocean water I loved so much, beautful as usual. Suddenly I saw a familar face, Narcissa?

No it couldn't be, could it? Though her family was with Voldemort. I stopped and stared to make absolute sure it was her.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

I dropped his hand, and started walking towards her. I had to know, the women started walking away.

"Hermonie?" Ron started chasing after me.

The women turned her head slightly, did she just spot me? She must have because she started running. I did too, I needed to catch up with this women. It had to be Narcissa, or else why would she be running?

I knew Ron was still chasing me, I didn't have to turn around to figure that one out. After a lot of turns and accidently shoving a few people the women turned into an alley way. I stopped, I had been in this situation before. Was this another attack waiting to happen. I turned around and Ron wasn't anywhere in sight. How had he lost me so easily? Should I go in? I couldn't risk, I had to think about not just me but the child who was inside me. But I needed to find my parents and that's all I needed. I slowly crept inside the alley way, the only difference of last time is that it wasn't dark. But as before no one was in sight. Deja Vu.

I only peeked my head into the alley way, as my back was against the brick building. The women was there alright, right next to a hooded figure.

What was going on here? I looked around for Ron but still no sign of him. Where was he? We didn't do that much running...had we?

The hooded figure let out a wretched malicious laugh. I had heard that laugh before and it haunted me from the Malfoy Mansion. Bellatrix. She snatched something from Narcissa's hand and started walking towards me. Slowly.

I reached for my wand in my pocket but it wasn't there. I must had dropped it when I was running. Bloody hell, now what? I could run I suppose but what good will that do me? All I could think was doing was just stand there. I had no use of self defense from this git. I was totally vulnerable.

I closed my eyes, and gulped. Shaking a bit, but not too much.

"Hermione!" I heard around the corner, I looked and saw Ron.

I put my finger in the center of my lips signaling him to be quiet. But he didn't quite get the memo.

"Why'd you run? What's going on?"

"Hello there...mudblood." I heard a whisper from behind me. I turned around and saw Bellatrix right there. "You just couldn't stay away could you?"

As Ron got closer, he realized who was in front of me. "Bellatrix!" He shouted as he fumbled to pull out his wand.

Bellatrix pulled me close to her. I tried to fight but I couldn't. "RON!" I screamed as we apperated.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Ron's POV**

Bloody Hell.

"Hermione!" I screamed, but suddenly my hand met my mouth. I couldn't scream, it would bring attention. I just started running, towards the hotel.

What the bloody hell just happened? One minute Hermione and I are walking, and she starts running. Then I lose her when I take a minute to pick up her wand, and then when I find her shes stolen by Bellatrix. Hermione's worst nightmare has just come back to life. What they could be doing to her...I can't even think of it.

Before I knew it, I was already at the hotel and running through the door.

"Harry!" I yelled as the door swung open.

"Ron!" He said playfully, as if I was just happy to see him. "There you are, I was just leaving to go find you and...where's Hermione?"

"Bellatrix."

**Comment!**

**So what do you think, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but no promises theres just a lot going on right now...**

**POLL ON MY PAGE.**


	9. Ron's Discovery

**I'm back! I'm gonna be writing more often now, since everything has died down a bit at home! SO I hope you enjoy his chapter! (:**

**Ron's POV**

My palms were sweating, I couldn't think.

Hermione was kidnapped?

And I, her husband, wasn't there to protect her or to hold her and tell her everything was gonna be alright. Harry seemed to be trying to process everything after I told him what I saw.

"We have to go find her." Harry stated.

"How? We have no idea where she could be!" A single tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away. Hopefully Harry didn't notice.

Harry pondered this for a minute, "Wait, does she have her wand?"

I shook my head, "No she dropped it as she was running. Why?"

"She installed a tracker in it; we could have found her with my wand!" He seemed very upset.

"Are you kidding me?" I ran my fingers through my hair and kicked the trash can next to the bed. One way of finding her, which was probably our only way, and she didn't have her wand! "Think Harry, is there any other way?" I begged.

"Not that I can think of..."

"Ugghhhhh!" I sat on the bed and tears started to pour again. I tried to stop it really quick, I hated to cry. Knowing Hermione was gone and we knew no way of getting her back killed me. Before Harry could realize I was crying, I darted to the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub.

Hermione, the love of my life, gone. I had to get her back I wouldn't stop until I had her back in my arms.

Where the bloody hell could Bellatrix-witch has taken her? And why was she doing this to us? I mean, I understand she hated us from our pass. But if she had to pick one of us to hurt, wouldn't it have been Harry and not Hermione? I know she hated Hermione for not coming from a magical family.

I sighed heavily.

This was all too much; I need an Advil for my headache.

I stood and looked into the mirror. _Where was it? Oh the cabinet._

I shuffled around in there for a bit to look for it. When my hand couldn't find it, I bent over so I could get a better look. Nowhere to be found. I started to dig a little deeper. Maybe it was in the back...

What's all rolled up in the bag?

I pulled it out, and unrolled it. A pregnancy test box? What the bloody hell is this doing under there? I shook it a little, and heard something rattle inside the box. Hermione's? It obviously wasn't Harry's.

Was Hermione pregnant? When did she have time to take a test? Why didn't she tell me? Was she...pregnant?

With all these thoughts running through my head, I slowly opened the box.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them.

"+"

She was pregnant.

Was that why she asked me questions? Bloody hell! Stupid me told her not now! How dumb could I be? That whole time she was pregnant probably thinking bad of herself for being pregnant and was mad at herself for being it!

I walked out of the bathroom to find Harry by the window.

"I just sent Alcyo- what's that?" He noticed the box in my hand and the test in the other.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" I asked.

He stood wide eyed for a moment, "Where did you find that?"

"Is she?"

He sighed deeply, "Look I don't think I should be the one to tell you but since it seems as though this is happening...yes."

I closed my eyes, just as I thought.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"The only thing that makes me mad now is that not only my wife is gone. So is my child." I threw the test and box in the garbage.

"The only reason Hermione didn't tell you was because she thought you'd be upset with her." He confessed.

"I could never be mad at her for being pregnant!" I shot back.

Harry said nothing and I lowered my voice.

I didn't want Harry to think I was angry with him because I wasn't.

I had to stay calm, do what Hermione would do. "I mean we always talked about having another child, and we both know now isn't the ideal time. But it doesn't matter now. I love Hermione, and that child!"

Harry smiled at me as I continued.

"We HAVE to find her!" Bellatrix wasn't gonna torture my pregnant wife. I shook my head, I couldn't think of that. "Harry, is there any other trackers that you're aware of? And wait, where were you sending Alcona?"

"A letter to Ginny and your mum. Letting them know what's going on. We can't let the Ministry get in on this one. We have to do it ourselves. I'm not sure about another tracker though, but there could be."

"Think!" I begged.

We stood there for a moment in complete and utter silence. Thinking, Hermione had to have something? She didn't have her wand so that didn't help. Think Ron, your wife and your child's lives are on the line!

Wait a minute…

_"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione giggled. "And why do I have to keep my eyes closed!"_

_"You'll in just a moment." I smiled, she was so impatient._

_I pulled out a tiny box from the back of my pocket, and got down on one knee. I took a deep breath and clearly stated, "Open your eyes, love."_

_As her eyes quickly opened, I opened the tiny box to reveal a ring. _

_"I know it's not fancy or anything, but this was the ring my dad gave my mum. It's been in our family for a long time, and well I think it's time to pass it on." I could feel my face going as red as my hair. "I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would come into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you we didn't get along very well. But after time I realized that you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. We've been through so much together, Mione…"_

_I paused._

_" And when Krum took you to the Yule Ball, I was so upset and jealous. Jealous that I didn't have the courage to ask you myself, and that some bolk would find you just as special as I did. And when you kissed me at Hogwarts, I knew then for sure I never could lose you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever."_

_I noticed tears starting to roll from her eyes. Her hand over her mouth. _

_As she slowly moved her hand away, I saw that smile that just made my world. "Of course I will."_

_I smiled, the women I loved was going to marry me. I slid the ring on her finger, and picked up while she kissed me so romantically. _

I noticed tears where falling again, that was one of the best nights of my life.

"Harry! The ring I gave Hermione from our wedding!" I said.

He seemed utterly confused, "What? How is a wedding ring going to help us?"

"It's been in my family for generations! Mum told me about the ring before she gave it to me!" I closed my eyes and tried to recite the poem. "For if your loved one has been lost, true love will help you at all cost!"

Harry just stared.

"I know the poem's rubbish, but don't you get it? True love!"

"What does true love have to do with finding Hermione!" Harry wasn't getting the point.

"The ring has a charm over it! If I want to find Hermione all I was to do is use the spell my mum gave me and I'll know exactly where she is!"

Harry seemed just as happy as I felt at that moment. "So you're telling me that the only things we need are your true love and a spell?" I nodded. "Ron, do you love Hermione?"

"With all my heart."

"Good so, what's the spell?" Harry clasped his hands.

**Hermione's POV**

I was awake, but my eyes refused to open. What's going on? Bellatrix must have knocked me out! Where was Ron? Where was my wand? I couldn't feel it in my back pocket. Slowly the memoires of what happened before I was knocked out came back to me. I was doomed, I was unarmed and Ron and Harry would have no way of finding me.

I slowly opened my eyes; my vision was a bit blurry for I could make a two face.

"Hermione darling." A manly voice said quietly.

"Please wake up." Another womanly voice rang but just as quiet.

As my vision came to me I realized who they were. "Mum? Dad?" Tears started streaming down my face. I have found them finally! I tried to get up and hug them that's all I wanted to do, but then I realized I was chained up with metal chains on my wrists and ankles. "Thank goodness I found you! Harry, Ron and I have been looking everywhere-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" They hushed me, "You must keep your voice down sweetie!" My mum whispered.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"We were never told you see." Dad said. "Or why they even took us."

"Have they done anything to you? Questioned? Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mum said.

This didn't make any sense! Who Bellatrix steal my parents for no reason? She had done nothing to them; she just kept them in this little room which I'm guessing was a basement.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Neither do we." Mum whispered.

We sat for a minute in silence not knowing what to say. All I did was sit there and marvel at my parents. They were okay, and Bellatrix hadn't laid a finger on them.

"Mum, dad? I know this isn't a good time or anything but I have to tell you now." I whispered.

They nodded quickly.

"I'm pregnant again." I smiled.

They seemed overwhelmed with joy, "Dearly that amazing!" My mum beamed.

"I'm so happy for you!" My dad smiled.

"Well isn't that nice? The little mudblood is reproducing again?" A voice came from the darkness. As the figure slowly appeared, I realized who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

**SO?**

**Please COMMENT! : D**


	10. Draco's Reasoning

**Thanks for the support you guys! I was so eager, I decided to post this one early!:D Only...about 2 chapters left...maybe 3? I'm not sure yet!:p**

**REMEMBER-The more comments I get the faster and better the story will be, so COMMENT!**

**Hermione's POV**

"What are you trying to do?" I spat out.

"Didn't your filthy parents ever teach you manners, mudblood?" He smiled maliciously, looking down at me imperiously.

'Mudblood?' My mom mouthed to my dad confused. He shook his head obviously not knowing either.

I struggled to break free of the chains, I wanted to punch him square in the face –like during my third year.

"Struggle all you want, we both know you're not strong enough."

"Why would you take my parents?" I growled.

"Well if you must know, I need a mudblood sacrifice. When we were asked for one, I volunteered your pathetic ass." He walked across the room, almost as if he was bragging that he could walk and I couldn't.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?"

The smile suddenly left his face, his icy eyes looked less cruel, and he looked to the ground. "Scorpius is sick."

_Scorpius? _Wasn't that Malfoy's son? I remember Ron mentioning it once to Harry.

"There's a special potion...and I need...ingredients...which includes a mudblood sacrifice..." He said slowly, he seemed as if he was about to cry. For a split second I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, all he wanted to do it help his son. But then I remembered why I was here, the hatred started to come back. "Look I'm NOT gonna let my son die-" He spat angrily.

"Out of all the..non-magical people in the world, why not kill me? Why sacrifice my parents?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious that I always hated you, mudblood? At first you came to my mind, why not just start with the one I hated most? Not counting your pathetic excuse for friends of course. YOU. But you know what sounded better? Causing you more pain, killing someone you love. Or even better..two." He looked at my parents.

Mum and dad both shuddered.

"Why do you hate our daughter so much?" Mum cried.

"SHUT IT!" Malfoy drew his wand out at her.

"Why is Bellatrix helping you? How didn't she die?" I asked trying to get Malfoy to leave my mum alone.

"You're very dumb for being top at Hogwarts, aren't you?" He turned to me. "Bellatrix had always taken a liking to me, taught me a lot, she did. Which of course would grow into a liking for my offspring. Do you honestly think she'd let him die? She loves him, in fact, I named her his godmother. As for her not dying, that's something you can ask her yourself...if you live long enough, that is."

I looked up at the ceiling this was unbelievable.

"Our Hermione isn't dumb." It was obvious mum's courage was slowly coming back, yet shakey.

Malfoy spun around again, "One more time and I swear I'll end you now! And it will be more painful than I intended."

"Dear!" Dad whispered.

"Why haven't you hurt them yet?" I asked, drawing his attention again.

He turned back around, " I wanted to get you first, it won't be as fun until you watch me kill them."

"You're starting to sound like Bellatrix -" I started but soon was interrupted.

"ENOUGH! No more questions!" He yelled, his short temper rising up. "It's time to start what I came here to do-"

"NO! You're not gonna touch them!" I half yelled, half cried.

Draco pointed his wand at me, "NOT A WORD FROM YOU OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT DIRTY _THING_ INSIDE YOU!"

"Leave her alone!" My mum cried.

Draco turned once more, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? AVADA KADAVRA!"

"NOOO!" I screamed, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

A string of green magic shot out of Draco's wand and flew at my terrified mum. The magic shot through her, consuming her frail body and making her back bend at an angle it shouldn't.

She didn't even scream.

Her eyes widened before her body went limp.

She was...dead. I started screaming franticly, "MUM!" More tears streamed down my cheek, I couldn't breathe now. I tried to stand up, but I wasn't strong enough for metal. I just got pulled back to the ground.

Unable to move.

Useless once more.

My dad looked shocked, he had no idea what avada kadavra meant. He had no idea it was an unforgettable curse. He just stared at her, not knowing what to do or say. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as well, but not a peep came from his mouth.

"One down, one to go...and then we can decide what we'll do with you." Draco looked at me, not a single sign of remorse in him. Heartless.

"WHY WOULD YOU-!" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Stop asking me such questions, mudblood! I don't _need _a reason!" Draco pulled out a knife from his pocket. Wheeling up to me, he knelt down at eye's level. "You are being a little too loud." He struck me in the arm, not missing a beat, but the adrenaline crash was noticeable in his voice.

I cried out in pain.

"Alohomora!" A voice yelled outside. Before Draco could do anything the door flew open, there behind the door stood Harry and Ron.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

Draco instantly flew back at the solid wall.

"He'll be up in a minute, GO!" Harry yelled.

Harry ran to my father instantly, as Ron ran to me. "Hermione!" He yelled, he went to kiss me until he noticed my arm and the metal chains holding me. "Confringo." He stated clearly, trying to make sure he got the metal and not me. The metal burst into flames, and my hands and feet were free.

I immediately clutched my arm, "MUM!" I screamed again.

Ron looked over, eyes widened for a moment. He, then, ripped off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around my arm where Draco stabbed it. "Hermione, we have to go."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" I screeched.

I fell into Ron's chest. He started petting my head, "Mione-"

"We have to get out of here now!" Harry yelled after helping my dad up. All dad did was stare at my mum, not believing what he just saw.

"Well would you look it is!" the voice was female, holding a sadistic curl that no fictional eviless could hold a candle to: Bellatrix.

We all turned towards the door to find the wild-haired woman, wand at the ready. She smiled, chillingly and the boys aimed their wands at her.

"Think you're smart?" She questioned joyously. "Apperating to the door? Didn't think I would notice?" She laughed as Draco stood up wand aimed at me.

"Let us go." It was the first thing my dad had said since my mum.

I looked at him; his brown eyes were dark and unfeeling. A look that rivaled Snape's.

He had complete courage in what he said. Confident as if he and Bellatrix were equals, he didn't seem like he cared now that mum was gone.

Bellatrix laughed her high shrilled laugh.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Bellatrix instantly stopped and looked at me, dumbstrucked. As did everyone else. All my anger built up inside me and all I could do was yell."You've captured my parents, and me, killed my mum. Haven't you had enough?" I said standing up.

It was quite for a moment; Bellatrix was flabbergasted at my outburst. I could see by the wideness of her eyes and the purse of her full lips.

Then she _smiled_.

"Never, mudblood."

The mad glint in her eye startled me and Ron clutched me closer.

"Stupefy!" She called. I was weapon-less I couldn't defend myself, just as I was preparing for the worst Ron yelled,

"Finite Incatatum!" The spell instantly dropped and they all started fight. Bellatrix and Ron, and Draco and Harry.

I ran over to my dad, trying my best not to get into this.

"Dad, in here!" I said. There was an old barrel in the back of the room, dad couldn't get into this. I couldn't afford to lose him too. He did as he was told, and I looked for my wand.

It was in Ron's back pocket. Of course.

I quickly ran over to him, "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix yelled.

Ron instantly counteracted it, as I slid the wand from his pocket. "Hermione!" He asked stunned.

I was finally having hold of my wand, I flurried it and aimed at Bellatrix. My mind blanked, but one spell came to my mind. Before I could stop myself I called: "AVADA KADABRA!"

Bellatrix flew across the room. Dead.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled again, confused.

As Draco watched his only ally fly, Harry disarmed him. "AVA-"

"No." I stated, Harry stopped and stared at me. The spell falling from his lips and I slowly lifted my wand at Draco, his icy eyes went wide. "Oblivate…"

"What are you doing, he killed your mom and tried to kill you!" Harry said.

As tears slid down my face, I simply stated. "He has a son."

Nobody said anything. I wanted Draco to die, more than anything. I felt as though I was betraying my mum for not avenging her, but inside my heart told me those four words. No child deserves for their father to be taken from them.

It was just better for Draco to forget this whole night ever happened.

Draco quickly came too and looked up. As soon as he noticed who we were, he apperated.

I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder. Dad hugged me, having climbed out of the barrel once the fighting had stopped, and we both looked at my mum, crying.

I let go of dad and slowly made my way to her body, lying there. No one followed me. I crouched down and looked at her eyes, still open. There was a sense of fear in her face which caused me pain, but that soon eased when I saw peace. I didn't say anything, I just stared. I had watched my mother died.

Ron was suddenly next to me, crouched down. I closed my eyes and fell into him. Crying. He just held me, not saying a word. Dad slowly made his descent, and standing. I don't think he had the power to crouch down to her. Harry came over last, kneeling down and hugged me from the other side.

At that moment I realized, my life will never be the same again.

**What did you think! I know, very sad...**

**COMMENT!**


	11. Day After

**(:**

**Thanks for all the positive comments guys!(: I know the last chapter was sad...and frankly a bit serious...well A LOT serious!:p**

**So please (As I've said before :p) COMMENT!**

**Hermione's POV**

The memoires of what happened came rushing back. Bellatrix, Draco, Ron...Mum...I can't keep thinking about this.

The waves of the Miami Beach came crashing to the shore, I buried my head in the pillow and laid there lifeless.

"You okay…?" I heard the door open. I didn't have to look up to realize it was Ron. When I didn't say anything Ron walked over, and sat next to me on the bed. "I…I'm so sorry Mione"

As I looked up at him tears started streaming down my face. "She's gone…"

Sorrow suddenly took full force on his face, he didn't know what to say and it was obvious. Ron was never very good with words; when situations like this occurred he never knew what to do, he just hugged me which was good enough for me. I rather have a hug anyway.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron finally said "I know," I looked up at him, and sat up a little straighter. When he saw the look of confusion on my face he continued. "About the baby."

There was no sign of anger, or happiness in his face. I couldn't tell what he felt; my hand instantly covered my mouth. How did he find out?

"I'm not mad."

The tears started to fall harder, "How can you not?"

"Hermione, please calm down." He said calmly.

"No Ron." I stood up, "This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to get pregnant until we decided it was the right time! I've ruined everything for us! I wouldn't blame you if you hated me-"

"How could you believe that?" He stood up. "You know I love you with all my heart! I could never hate you! And as for the baby…how could it be a bad thing?"

I stopped crying at once, "What?"

He smiled, "I've always wanted another kid."

"But I don't understand...you told me-"

"I know what I told you but...after thinking it through another child sounds…amazing actually. It's another human being you and I created together, how could that be bad?"

I couldn't help but smile at him, he was right. How could I think Ron couldn't hate me? I knew better than anyone that Ron loved me unconditionally.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." I walked over to him and hugged him. I loved being in his arms, knowing I was safe there.

"So, we're really having another baby."Ron said, as if realizing the statement, he beamed at me.

"Another Rose!" I laughed.

"Or a boy!" He laughed back.

"I don't think so." I teased, "It's gonna be a girl!"

"Ohh you're so sure of yourself aren't you?" He laughed, "We'll see." He kissed me.

"Woah, sorry!" We both turned to find Harry in the doorway, "I just came to tell you were checked out."

Ron and I both laughed, this wasn't the first time Harry ever walked in on us.

"I bet your happy Harry." I smiled, "You get to see Ginny again."

"You have no bloody idea!" He laughed.

"Where's Ben?" Ron asked.

"He's in the lobby; he said he'd be up in a minute." Harry announced.

Ron and I locked eyes, in that moment we seemed to have the exact same thought. "I'll be right back."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Hi dad." I squeaked.

My dad turned, and smiled, "Come over." He was standing by the hotel window, like I usually did when I was thinking. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed, "I've had better days…"

I closed my eyes, "This is all my fault dad, I...I'm so sorry…"

I opened one eye to find my dad staring at me, taken aback. "No. No it's not. You had nothing to do with it."

"Just because I'm not magical born…and Draco always hated me…I should have known he would try to-"

"Stop it right now." He turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You had nothing to do with it, do you hear me? Your mum would never want you to blame yourself. There's no point going at it now. The point is she's gone."

"Do you want to stay with us for awhile?" I asked, partly trying to change the subject. I didn't think my dad wanted to go home by himself. "I highly doubt Ron would oppose."

He laughed, "That's very kind of you, deary, but I think I'm going to spend a while with your Uncle Alexander."

"Are you sure? Because it's no prob-"

"I'm sure." He smiled.

"You ready?" I turned around to find Ron and Harry. I looked at dad who nodded. I could feel tears welling in my eyes; I quickly gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to my husband and best friend.

"Let's go home." I said.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

We were on our way to the Weasley home after he had taken my dad to Uncle Alexander's, my dad's brother. I made to sure stay and visit for a little bit; I hated leaving my dad like this. But I promised him I'd visit him a lot, he needed me now more than ever. As I needed him.

No one knew we'd be coming back today. I knew Rose would be there, and Harry had a pretty good idea that Ginny and James were there. They always were.

As we apperated in front of the Weasley home, I couldn't help but smile.

Rose and my family were just inside that door. So many memories.

Ron slowly opened the front door and everyone shouted.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled running towards her husband, followed by little James. The look on Harry's face was indescribable.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to me quickly, "Did you find them?"

My smile fell, "We did…"

Mrs. Weasley sensed my sadness at once, "What happened?" Everyone quieted down. I looked to Ron for help.

"Mr. Granger," Ron had never gotten around to calling him 'dad', not that my dad ever asked. "Is safe." He said. "But-" Ron didn't have to finish for Mrs. Weasley was able to fill in the blanks, she knew why I couldn't speak, she immediately hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Hermione...want some lunch? You're looking a bit peaky." I was kind of thankful Mrs. Weasley wasn't over-whelming me. I just didn't wanna talk about it right now.

As soon as I made eye contact with Ginny, I rushed over to her and practically tackled her. "Ginny! I've missed you so much! Oh my goodness, look at you!" I started to cry, "I have so much to tell you –to tell everyone actually!"

I heard the tapping of heels and then an unmistakable French accent. "Hermioze, Ron? I have zomeone who vants to zee you." Fleur announced. I looked into Fleur's arms and saw my little angel.

"Mommy! Daddy!" No sooner than her feet touched the ground, Rose ran to me just like I did Ginny. I embraced her as soon as she hit me, kissing the bloody hell outta her. I missed her so much. Ron came over and hugged us both, also giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why you cry, mommy?" She asked.

I chuckled, "I just missed you so much...all of you."

"Hermione and I have an announcement to make…" Ron looked at me with a smile.

I took a deep breath, marveling at my family. Everyone seemed so anxious, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

**What did you think? **

**Hahaha! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last :(**

**So stay tuned! It might be up sooner than you think (;**

**COMMENT and VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	12. Epiloque

**I just want to take this moment to thank you all for the support! I didn't think this story was gonna be that good, and I was gonna quit it but with all your encouragement I kept writing! So I say again, THANK YOU!:D**

**This is the final chapter of 'Undying Love'**

**Hermione's POV**

**_7 Months Later_**

I awoke with a start.

The pain in my stomach was unbearable_. It's the baby_, I told myself. _Just calm down, your fine just go back to sleep._ I slowly shut my eyes, as the pain eased. But it soon came back, like a fire cracker.

"OW!" I moaned.

Ron quickly sat up, "Are you okay?" He was immediately alert.

"I...don't...kno- OWWW!" I screeched holding stomach. Ron stood up and ran over to me.

"Is it the baby? Is it time Hermione?" He seemed as nervous when Rose was born.

The pain started to ease away again, and I took a deep breath. "I think I'm fine I just need to use the bathroom..."

Ron nodded and helped me towards it, but then suddenly stopped me. "Uhhh, Mione?" He point to the floor, liquid was streaming down my leg to the bathroom door.

"Oh-my-" My hand met my mouth, "It's time." I couldn't help but smile, and it was apparent Ron couldn't either.

"I'll go grab Rose, and you go to the fireplace." Ron said.

I nodded, and just as Ron started to walk away he stopped turn around and kissed my forehead. Not saying a word, I completely understood his happiness and excitement.

I quickly rushed to the fireplace; I already knew where we were going. The burrow. I wanted a home birth, and we had talked about it before. Angelina, George's wife, was fully trained in home births. She took a class on it as a dare from George; he bet her she couldn't last a day in any muggle study. Obviously she proved him wrong, and ended up loving the class.

One of those strange little things, ya know?

I had the floo powder in hand, and turned around to find Ron and Rose. "Ready?" He said.

"Do I have a choice?" I smiled.

"Let's go!" Rose laughed.

I smiled as we all descended into the fire place, "The Burrow."

We appeared in the fireplace at once, to find Harry and Ginny alone in the living room.

"What are you doing here! ?" Ginny stood up, obviously embarrassed on the snog feast we had just walked in on.

"It's time." I said, grasping my stomach.

Her eyes widened and she ran over to me, "MOM!"

It took a few seconds but Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared. "What in the name of Godric- Hermione? Ron? What are you-"

"Hermione's gonna have the baby!" Harry smiled.

"Ugghhhh!" I moaned again, the pain was coming back.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over, "Come sit, dearie." She led me into a guest bedroom, helping me onto the bed and get comfortable.

Soon enough everyone was starting to magically appear in the living room, I could see them from the still opened door. Someone must have sent the word out.

When George appeared alone, looked stumped. "Where's Angelina? We need her!"

"She's sick…" George admitted.

I looked at him, jaw dropped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ?" I didn't mean to yell at poor George it wasn't his fault. But I was in too much pain. I immediately tried to get up, "Take me to the hospital now!"

"You're too far along to leave now." Mrs. Weasley announced.

Ron quickly grabbed my left hand, "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

"What about Charlie? He's the one who's been bragging about how easy it would be to deliver a child!" George said.

Charlie looked stunned, "I meant...theoretically! I don't think I could-"

"He is NOT seeing my wife that way!" Ron yelled across the room.

"RONALD!" I screamed. I was in no mood for outbursts.

I just needed this child inside me, OUT!

When no one said anything Mrs. Weasley looked at me frightened, "I'll do it."

"Molly? Are you sure you can-" Arthur began.

"I have to."

Ginny quickly came and grabbed the hand Mrs. Weasley dropped.

"Someone...UGHHHH...call my dad!" I was beginning to sweat really bad.

"Bill! Would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Bill suddenly apperated without a single word.

"ARRRGGG!" I screamed. Ron started pushing my hair back.

"Hermione, I think it's time." Mrs. Weasley began.

"NO!" I screamed, "Not without my dad!" I closed my legs together.

"You need to do this now." Ginny whispered.

"NO!" I screamed again.

"Hermione, you can do this. Your dad WILL be here, the sooner we do this the sooner the pain will stop." Ron said.

I looked at him for a minute, into his eyes, I knew deep down he was right. This pain was unbearable. I looked at Ginny, who nodded. Harry who was right next to her also nodded.

"Okay." I finally said.

**_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

Everything seemed to be a blur.

With all the pain, and emotional crap I was going through, I had no idea who was here and who wasn't. I knew my dad finally showed up, but that's about it. Ginny was whispering in my ear encouraging words, as Ron was excited as ever. Harry…well I wasn't quite sure what he was doing…

I knew I had looked a mess, my hair was all crazy, and I was sweating like you wouldn't believe.

As I heard the words, "It's a boy." Leave Mrs. Weasley lips, I couldn't help but cry.

A boy. I had a son.

I looked up to Ron, to find him crying as well. He kissed my forehead, and I let go of Ginny for a minute to try and hug Ron. It didn't work out very well, but it still meant something.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I laughed back, as the tears starting falling harder.

I looked over and handed me my son, all wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh my-" I smiled.

He looked just like Ron, it was crazy. His little nose and those lips were just like Ron's, but again he had my eyes. Only a few hairs took residence on his head.

I didn't know what to do with myself at this point but just stare at our little wonder. Even with his frantic screaming, he still seemed like the perfect newborn.

Ron held out his hands for his boy and I slowly handed him off.

"I'm so happy for you two." Ginny tried to hug me.

"Amazing." Harry smiled.

"He'z zo cute!" Fleur beamed.

"He's a Weasley." Arthur winked. "Genetics you know"

I giggled; nothing could rain on my parade at this moment.

The only thing that could had made this a thousand times better, was my mum. But, it's okay I think because I know she's here in spirit right now. Looking over me sobbing hysterically just as I was.

"Dad," I smiled as I turned my head. He was suddenly there.

"He looks just like Ronald." He smiled. I hugged him, I had nothing to say. But in that little hug I had said so much. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Dad."

"I know what we should name him." Ron announced.

"Oh geez." I teased.

"Hey! Did I tell you it was gonna to a boy, or did I tell you?" He laughed.

"Enough Ronald! What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron looked down at our son with a smile, "Hugo."

**_The end._**

**_Thank you for all the support!:D_**

**_Comment!_**

**_3_**


End file.
